Sasuke's Promise
by lhadyhikaru
Summary: Team Kakashi is now fighting against the former of the team... But after a heartbreaking confession from Sakura, Sasuke manage to ask for a favor.. "I won't promise anything but...if you want...if you can...wait for me.." Sasuke said to Sakura as he directly looks at her green eyes.. What would she said?


Sakura standing between naruto and sai, all of them are catching their breath because of exhaustion. They are on top of a river besides a mountain in a forest. They are resting for a while when Kakashi is fighting to a certain someone.

_"It will (breathe) surely (breathe) end (breathe) today."_ Naruto said.

_"I (breathe) hope (breathe) so (breathe)…"_ Sai answered.

The pink haired kunoichi is simply listening while watching the fight between her sensei and former teammate.

Sakura continue to watch until both of the fighters drop to the their knees.

_"I'm really (breathe) looking forward (breathe) to kill you kakashi!" _Sasuke said.

_"So bid your last goodbye!" _Sasuke exclaimed.

Sasuke starts to run towards to the exhausted kakashi.

_"I'm at my limit. I can't fight anymore. My visions starts to blurred..and I…"_ Kakashi said to his self.

_"Farewell kakashi!_" Sasuke said but before he able to attack kakashi with his chidori, a force from behind stops him from moving forward.

_"Stop it Sasuke!"_ Naruto exclaimed.

_"Killing Kakashi-sensei won't satisfy your desire! It will just add up to your sadness!"_ Naruto trying to stop Sasuke.

_"Won't satisfy me? Hehe… Do you know what you are talking about? What do you know about satisfying my desire to avenge my family!? My clan!? Deaths of Konoha's people are enough to fulfill my wants."_ Sasuke shouted to naruto as he try to break free from naruto's grasp.

_"All of you, I'll kill you one by one! I'll destroy konoha and watch you all to die while begging for your lives!"_ Sasuke said then laugh.

Sakura stares at the boy in disbelief.

"_Sasuke… He is not the Sasuke I love anymore."_ Then tears start flowing from her eyes.

_"Stop it. Stop it please!"_ Sakura said in a very low voice.

Sai looks at Sakura and when he notices that she is crying, he hurry to her side and comfort her.

_"He is not your friend anymore. Looking at those eyes, full of anger and despair. Its emotionless."_

_"I believe that he still have the heart for us."_

_"That would be impossible. Once a person fall into despair, it's like trying to help a person who's destined to hell. You should accept the truth that…."_ Sai doesn't manage to end his sentence when the girl he's holding suddenly gone and running towards the two boys.

"_Sakura-san!"_ Sai shouted.

_"Even if he comes to hell, I will follow him just to make sure that there are people who still loves him inspite of everything he did. Naruto and me… We will make sure that he won't lose his desire to live!"_ Sakura said while running towards Naruto and Sasuke.

But before she can get near them, Kakashi stops her.

"_That is a monster. The Uchiha Sasuke we know already died."_ Kakashi told Sakura.

She just bow her head and said "_I'm a medic ninja….. My job is to save and cure people no matter what kind of injury or illness they have…. I am a medic ninja, healing him is my obligation and reviving him is part of it."_ Then she run away.

Kakashi just look away and remain silent.

_"A teacher is also obliged to teach his students about things which I failed to do so."_ Kakashi mumbled to himself. Then, he looked to Sakura.

_"Stop it Sasuke!"_ Naruto exclaimed.

_"Why! Why do you bother on stopping me!?"_ Sasuke answered.

Then he punched Naruto to side and manage to break free but as he jump away, he is greeted by Sakura's face standing beside him.

He starts to make his Chidori when Sakura starts to walk towards him.

_"I will kill you."_ Sasuke said.

_"Then kill me."_ Sakura answered.

_"Then….."_ but before he can charge it, pair of hands hug him.

_"I know you suffered too much. I know you cried too much. I know you desired revenge too much. But, do you manage to ask yourself if everything you do is making them happy? Do you ask yourself if avenging your clan and family makes everything right!"_ Sakura said while hugging him.

_"Of course! I want them to feel what I felt years ago!"_

_"Itachi left you to live and to become stronger when the right time comes…. He wants you love the village that ….he once protected. May be, he got…the wrong way to achieve….it but the real reasons …behind everything are there."_ Sakura explained, still hugging him.

_"If you really want to avenge your clan, kill me. Killing me is like bringing despair to the people who loves me… I am willing to die for you…."_

_"Your life isn't enough!"_

_"Then, I don't have a choice but to save you from that sufferings…."_

Sasuke had some flashbacks. His happy days with his parents. With his beloved brother. With the team 7. All of the feelings were the same. Its happiness when they were together. Sasuke realized that only part of him died, while the other half is living together with Sakura and Naruto.

She takes her head resting on his chest and looks directly to the eyes of Sasuke.

Sasuke still in shock.

_"Goodbye Sasuke-kun."_ She pressed her lips with his.

Naruto, Sai and Kakashi gasp then look away. Sasuke still in shock as his eyes continue to stare at her.

_"This will be my final goodbye…"_

But before Sakura manage to take a kunai, a shadow appears behind them.

"_Sasuke, they are from the village that killed your clan. Your desires should come first!"_ Madara said.

"_My desires still here, don't worry."_ Sasuke answers as he holds sakura away from him. He stares at her green eyes.

_"Then kill her. Kill them."_

_"Don't order me around."_

_"That's the plan young uchiha!"_

_"I agree to cooperate in your plan to achieve my desires but not on helping you on your wants."_ Sasuke simply answered as he looks to madara.

"_You… "_ Madara throw some kunai on him and even charge fire attack them.

Sasuke jumps while holding Sakura which shocks everyone.

_"Sasuke.. you…."_ Kakashi said.

Sasuke and Sakura land in top of a rock . Sasuke speak as he still looking on Madara like guarding him in any attacks he would charge agains them.

_"My desires to avenge my family won't fade easily even if your life pays for it. I will still looking for justice for their deaths. I won't be able to live properly as I bear justice. I won't promise anything but….If you want… If you can…"_ Sasuke then look at Sakura...

_"Wait for me…."_ He said directly to her eyes.

Sakura is shock to hear those words. She barely manage to speak.

_"Sasuke…."_ Then tears flowing from her eyes again.

_"Wait until I found myself again. I don't know how long will it take but thinking that someone is waiting for my return will help me to do things in right amount of time."_ Sasuke staring at Sakura's eyes.

Sakura starts to cry. Naruto smiles. Sai nods. And Kakashi simply sighs.

_"I will wait for you."_ Sakura said while moving away to Sasuke.

_"I'll start to correct things now."_ Sasuke moving towards Madara.

_"I'll still wanna fight you."_ Sasuke looking at Naruto.

_"I will still avenge my clan on my own powers and plan."_ Sasuke said.


End file.
